Good Girl
by psychichusky
Summary: Sams undercover and Andy shows up. What is she doing there? And why is she all over the guy Sam has to take down? McSwarek hints of PecStein and Terry. T for language


**A/N so this is my first rookie blue fic and I wasn't planning on writing one but I totally got inspired by this song that I had to write this! Enjoy!**

**GOOD GIRL**

Andy looked over herself in the mirror. She grinned at the way the silver dress clung to her curves and gave her that innocent look that was perfect for this mission. She messed with the halter to try to stop it from cutting into the back of her neck. She then quickly dabbed on a bit of clear lip gloss to finish the affect. McNally smoothed her hand over the top of her head making sure the tight ponytail was completely in place. She slipped on some innocent short white high heels and grabbed her bag. She went to the mirror one last time she looked in the mirror but jumped when she heard a banging on the locker room door.

"McNally lets go! This isn't a fashion show!" Andy sighed. She would be relieved when this was finished. She walked toward the door and smirked at the man in front of her looking over her speechless. "Perfect" he mumbled before turning and walking toward Bests office. Andy hesitantly followed him.

SASASASASASASASASA

Sam hated his assignment. He doesn't mean that he hates Undercover work all together but he hates this undercover work. It wasn't drugs, or gangs. It was an underground club. He managed to get in good with the owner and finally was working in the deli that everything took place in. He glanced at the door that led to the club. He knew there were dealings going on under the table around here so that gave him a bit of pleasure.

Sam looked around at the two buffoon owners that he had to work with. One of them was sweeping up while the other was stuffing money into sandwiches. He couldn't wait to wipe those carefree grins off their faces. The two guys were only kids for gods sakes. No older then twenty and they thought they were untouchable. A smirk came to mind when he thought about how their 'Daddy's' would feel once they were busted and had a hefty bail. Sam turned back to the two girls in front of him and gave them his famous dimpled smile before he gave them their beers and condoms before watching them walk down to the club. He looked at the receipt they signed for the stuff and sure enough, there was the blonds number. Sam sighed softly before resting his chin on his hand but he stood straight when the bell at the door rang.

He looked at the two guys he worked with and saw them gawking at the door. Raising an eyebrow Sam turned toward the door, and though he would not admit it, Sam's jaw hit the ground. There in front of him stood Andy McNally. His Rookie. His Andy. She wore a deliciously tight silver dress and minimal makeup. A little brown liner, little blush little lip gloss. She looked so….innocent. She smirked at the boss on the broom and walked past them all confidently heading toward the club. The broom boss, Eric, and his partner, Tom, dropped their stuff and locked the front door before running downstairs to where Andy just walked too. Sam jumped over the counter and dropped his apron on the floor before walking out the door. Two thoughts were present in his mind since the moment she stepped into the store.

'_What the fuck does she think she's doing? Its too dangerous for her here!'_ and of course he thought- _'Fuck she looks sexy!' _

ASASASASASASASASASAS

The moment Andy stepped in the store she ignored Sam and gave a flirtatious glance at the guy on the broom. From the intel she was given, Andy knew that was Eric. He was one of the owners, and he was the more dangerous one. As she looked over at tom, the other owner, she caught a glance of Sam's shocked brown eyes. They couldn't tell him about this raid but he'd know soon enough. Andy walked through the heavy door and pulled out her cell phone.

'I'm in.' She text to Traci.

'So am I. Swarek didn't even see me. I'm down stairs. Meet me in the back corner. I'm already here with Peck, Williams, and a few of the new rookies.' Her best friend text her back and Andy smirked. She walked down the steps and heard the hurried footsteps behind her. As soon as she got into the club her eyes were assaulted with dim lighting but colorful strobe lights. The music was so loud she couldn't even hear herself think. She saw a bunch of people crowding around tables to gamble with the money they got from the deli upstairs. She spotted her group in the back corner just where she knew they would be. She pulled her hair out of the pony tail and shook her hair out before turning her head back and gave a wink to Sam who just entered the room.

Sam gulped watching his Andy walk over to a group of the other coppers. He quietly cursed under his breath and walked over to Eric and Tom who were obviously drooling over Andy. Actually it looked like only Eric was drooling over McNally. Tom was drooling over Nash. Sam gave Nash a once over, her sparkly gold short dress would give any girl a run for her money except McNally of course. Sam walked over and jumped into the conversation that the two were having.

"I want the brunette you can have her friend." Eric started.

"Dude the brunette looks like such a good girl. You would never stand a chance. I bet she still listens to her daddy." Eric looked disappointed at Toms words and nodded but then grinned evilly.

"Hey Sammy! I'll give ya twenty bucks if you can get it on with the innocent brunette. I'll work the blonde." Sam was disgusted with the way Eric licked his lips but grinned in a way that only a horn dog would. He sure hoped Andy would forgive him for this. But better him then either of these two pervs.

"Your on. She's so mine." With that Sam walked over to his former rookie with a smirk gracing his face, a single dimple making its appearance.

Traci and andy were deep in conversation to make sure they knew what was going on in the plan before they executed it. Before they could part ways and bury themselves into the sea of people on the floor to find their targets, andy felt an arm wrap around her midsection and pull her to a warm hard block. She recognized his grip, his hand, his warmth. She spun around and pushed him back. "Sorry, but I'm not that easy." Sam's eyes were once again wide in shock. He thought for sure that after all this time she would be all over him.

Andy smirked and walked away leaving Sam standing there stunned. He turned to the two bosses and saw them falling over in laughter. He growled in annoyance then looked at andy making her way over to Eric who was looking her up and down in hunger. Sam's anger level rose to its boiling point, but he had to keep his composer.

Andy looked at the guy was not even eight years younger then herself and whispered in his ear so no one else could hear. "Think you can hook me and my friends up with a little something?" She pulled back and gave him an innocent look, her brown eyes wide and Bambi like. The kids grin grew and he looked like he won the lottery.

"Sure baby. What's your name and number? I'll let you know where and when. Then maybe you and me can have a little fun of our own." He gave her a wink and Andy had to swallow back the vomit that threatened to cover Eric's lap.

"My name is Andrea, but my friends just call me Bambi. Here's my number." She slid him a card with her number on it and gave him a bit of a wink.

"Why do they call you Bambi, sweet cheeks?" This time Andy had to stop herself from punching his lights out, but she had an op at hand and she couldn't let herself ruin her first op. Well first op that she had lead on. She put on an awkward and nervous smile.

"Well….I'm the most innocent out of them. I have to keep my daddy happy of course." Eric leaned closer and whispered in her ear.

"Well what daddy doesn't know wont hurt him." Andy bit her lip and he thought this was a good thing so he slid his hand down her waist and around her back until it was resting on her ass. Andy quickly stepped away making his hand fall away and quickly told him that she had to go find her friends. He accepted this and let her go on before sending a text to the DJ. The moment he looked up he saw a defeated Sam in front of him.

"Hey don't worry Sammy. You can have the blonde." He laughed at his newest employee. He really thought that Sammy would be able to get the innocent girl and make her a bad girl. But after glancing at andy and looking back at Sam he saw a new look of determination.

"That's what you think." Sammy told his boss and walked over to where andy was dancing with Nash and Peck. Tom and Eric watched closely as Sam once again wrapped his arm around Andy's waist and started to dance behind her.

Sam swore he felt andy shiver against him but instead of pushing him away she kept dancing but she turned up the volume. He spun her around and their dancing became intense. It was like they were having sex right there on the dance floor. After a few minutes Sam forgot about where they were and began to lean in for a kiss but Andy straightened her thoughts and pushed him away making him feel rejected. She smiled awkwardly and shyly before walking back to Traci. Traci was standing at a table with Gail and there were a few Jell-O shots at the table. Andy immediately took one and swung her head back taking it down before looking at her two friends.

"I'm going to need more of these. Sam's making things really difficult right now." She whispered to them. Traci and Gail just laughed and began to relay their own stories.

"Girl, that Tom guy keeps shooting me looks. I might have to physically cuff Jerry to stay away." The three girls looked over at the bar where Jerry, who of course had on a disguise, was having some beer looking around making sure to keep an eye on the girls.

"Yea well Dov keeps trying to pull me off to the corner with him. I swear ever since things between him and Chris got good again he jumped at the chance to be with me." Andy was still a little miffed at Gail hurting Chris but it was better for all three of them. Now all of them were happy and once again living together.

"You both know that Sam is worse then all the guys combined." Andy told them quietly. Traci and Gail just grinned at their friend but before things could go any further sam was once again at her side trying to pull her to the dance floor. Right behind him though was Eric and Tom. How come they did not notice Eric and Tom moving.

"Come on baby you know you want some of the Sammy." Andy always had to stop herself from laughing at Sam's undercover personality. A player, a smooth talker. She couldn't let him get in the way though.

"I know your type Sammy and your to dangerous for me." She said in a flirty seductive tone. "You're the guy that I would be stupid to trust." He smirked dangerously for affect and pulled her close to him. Andy almost moaned when she felt him press against her completely.

"One night couldn't be that bad." he whispers in her ear. "You know you want me Bambi." Andy pulls back and smirks seductively, her eyes darkening with lust.

"I heard you were trouble but I just cant resist. You make me lose control Sammy." She threw a wink to Eric making him think that she still wanted him before she lead sam to the dance floor. And their dancing became even more preventative as before. "Your playing with fire Sammy." She muttered into his ear.

"So are you McNally." he mumbled. He ran his fingers through her long tousled brown hair and down her back before they stopped right on her ass but this time she stayed there. They were pushed closer together from the orgy of people and the bass of the music made their hearts pound. It was heaven and hell combined, but all good things come to an end. Andy felt her phone vibrate and pulled out to see a text from who she realized was Eric.

'How bout you leave Sammy for your blonde friend now. The DJ has your package, tell him you're Bambi, then we can have a little fun just you and me.' She smirked put her phone away before kissing Sam's cheek and telling him that she had to go. Before he had a chance to respond she was gone.

Andy walked up to the do and beckoned him closer with her finger. He pulled off his headphones and leaned forward to the woman in front of him. "I'm Bambi." She whispered in his ear and he grinned before giving her a package. Andy took it and opened it checking to make sure it was what she wanted. She pulled out her phone and sent a mass text message.

'I got the package.' She sent it before walking toward the bathroom, putting the package in her large purse that she left right by the bathroom.

Sam searched and searched the room for Andy but there was no trace of her. No andy, no Traci, no Gail. They were gone. What were they doing here? And why was she staying away from him all night? That's when it finally hit him. Her dress, the way her legs looked with those shoes, her whole look. It distracted him and now he knew what she was up to.

"Oh fuck!" he managed to yell, but it was drowned out by the loud music. Only a second later the music cut and someone yelled police. that's when chaos was unleashed. Everyone took off toward the door. Him Eric and tom were in the back of the club and were trying to run toward the exit as well. No way in hell was he going to get arrested, AGAIN. But he didn't see his fellow officers following him. Hell he didn't even recognize them. Must be the new rookies.

Eric, Tom, and himself were tackled to the ground and cuffed by these new rooks. Before they were pulled up a pair of white shoes passed them and walked back toward the club. Sam's eyes widened but before he could do anything he was pulled off the ground and led outside before being thrown against the window with the other two. He cursed softly until he saw Nash and Peck walk out arm in arm wearing their bullet vests and leggings. Sam searched through the crowd but that's when he saw her. She was also wearing leggings with her vest her badge clipped to her pocket. She walked over to him and kissed him deeply.

"Dude what the fuck! She's a copper man!" The two were yelling but he eagerly kissed her back. She pulled away smirking and undid his cuffs and gave a look to the rookie beside her who was getting on her case. The rookie shut up and andy looked back at Sam who was smiling proudly at her.

"Your getting better at undercover work Officer Swarek." Sam said huskily. Andy grinned and ran her fingers through his gelled hair. She giggled remembering the first time she took him down when he was undercover.

"I learned from the best Officer Swarek." She smirked and made a show of putting a ring on his left ring finger. He grinned and pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply ignoring the shouts of anger from the two men beside him. His hand slipped into his back pocket and pulled out two rings. He lifted her left hand and slipped them on her ring finger before pulling away.

"I haven't let it out of my possession since the night I left." He mumbled to her. After six months undercover he desperately missed her and needed to get her home. To their home.

"Lets go home." She mumbles and pulls him toward his truck making him grin again. He was not going to sleep tonight.

**A/N WOW insane right? Just like that last episode. Cant wait to see what happens next but tell me what you all think! I love feedback so don't be shy!**


End file.
